Onsen
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Ryuichi and Tatsuha visit a hot spring for a well needed rest and get away. malexmale suggested.


Onsen -x- Mayhem

RyuichixTatsuha [Oneshot

Un-beta'd

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor do I wish to. All rights to the original creation belong to Maki Murakami. Also, just in case, I do not own Winnie the Pooh, and yes, as far as I know, the quote was really used in a story.

Warnings: boylove, slight malexmale, talk about aging, blah blah, nothing really. Don't read if you don't like the first two things.

Notes: Been a while since I wrote Gravi, eh? Started this in the summer since someone requested I write a RyuxTats. I completely forget who that was, but you suggested "a vacation, like on a cruise." And this is nothing at all like that. Oh well. It's a story, isn't it? I'm just glad this is finally done. I dunno if I'll do more gravi after this (this might be my last… but we never know), but I'm going to try and update my HP story soon (for those of you who are all-around readers of mine…). No promises on anything though.

Anyone that doesn't know… an Onsen is a hot springs…they sound good right now in all this snow.

For Chisa-chan.

-x-

Soft footsteps padded along the wooden floor boards, the rustle of fabric just as soft in the air as the man walked down the hallway, seeking a particular destination with determined foot steps. He slid open a paper door, stepping into the room and closing it behind him with a _k-chack_ as it hit the wooden frame opposite. The occupant looked up at the noise, a wry grin spreading over his features.

"That didn't take long," he murmured at the intruder, said man coming up to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind, nuzzling his neck.

"No, though I don't know why you didn't want to come with me." He kissed the other's pulse, running his lips over it and licking it with the flat of his tongue.

He shivered at the touch, gasping before he replied. "I don't like people touching my body like that. Even if they are professionals trained to do it. It comes with being a rockstar. I spend so much time around strange people trying to touch any and all parts of me, that it's become a phobia."

"Oh, so you don't like it when I touch you either?" The man behind him asked, reaching around to slide his hand into the gap in his robe. Fingers brushed against sides, causing more shivers to race through the kneeling man.

"Mmm… you're an exception." He groaned when a bite was placed on his neck, the hand inside his robe slipping further down. "Tatsuha…"

The other man, Tatsuha, chuckled and pulled away, the marks he had left showing vividly on pale skin. "Come on," he said, tugging at a wrist. "I want to check out the hot spring pools."

The groan this time was in frustration. "You can't just start to get me going like that and then stop! It's not fair!" a pout crossed his angelic features.

Tatsuha glanced back, smirking. "I never said I wouldn't continue, just not here. We need a change of scenery."

The singer followed, shivering again when the cooler mountain air hit the exposed bits of his flesh. He hurried along behind the other, still grasping tightly to his hand. They went far back into the spa's property, stopping when they found a decently secluded spot as well. It was perfect; very little chance of them being disturbed.

Tatsuha turned back, grinning at his lover. "Well? This okay, Ryuichi?"

He nodded, staring into the steam gently rising from the surface of the water. There was another tug on his arm, and he looked up, smiling in return to the grin on Tatsuha's mouth. "You can't possibly be thinking what I think you're thinking, Tatsuha."

"Oh? And what if I am? What do you think it is that I'm thinking?" He released his hold on the singer, stepping to the edge of the pool and started to shrug out of his robe.

Ryuichi followed a little more hesitantly. "Well, I _know_ for a fact that you specifically picked out this secluded spot, which I will assume is so that once you get me into the water, you'll proceed to have your wicked ways with me."

Tatsuha shrugged. "Yep, that'd be about right." He set his robe aside on a rock and walked into the warm water, using the stones that had formed into natural steps over the centuries. "Hurry up, Ryu. I thought you couldn't wait."

The singer lifted a shoulder lazily as he perched on a rock, leaning back so that his robe that had been loosened earlier hung open even more now, baring his chest. "I've had time to cool off in the dash over to this far corner. I don't really feel like going in now anyways. Maybe I can find someone to play Go with in the hotel."

Tatsuha gasped in mock hurt. "You wouldn't! You said you'd come in the spring with me. Come on, I'll keep my hands to myself!" he begged, pleading with puppy eyes and a pout.

Ryuichi laughed. "The day you can keep your hands to yourself when you're around me is the day pigs fly."

The young monk's pout deepened. "Aww, that's not fair. Give me a chance? I promise I won't touch you! I can do it, I swear."

"How can I say no to a face like that?" Ryuichi sighed, standing up from his rock. "Alright, you win. But nothing indecent in the spring, it's still a public place."

"Yay! I win, I win!" Tatsuha cheered like a kid, splashing around in the water, but wisely not splashing his lover. "Are you sure? Shu-chan told me that he and my brother have done it in public a couple times. He says the idea that they might get caught makes it a little more exciting."

Ryuichi took off his robe, laying it next to Tatsuha's as he stepped into the water. "Why am I not surprised? Those two will screw at the drop of a hat. And yes, I am sure, you provide enough excitement in my sex life, I don't need to add the idea of being arrested to it."

"Aww, but it could be a little bit of fun, ne? Just to try once?" The monk asked, moving closer to the ledge Ryuichi had found to sit on.

"But I thought we had fun. Unless… it's because I'm so much older, isn't it? You think our sex is boring, don't you?" Ryuichi feigned his hurt, turning away from his approaching lover.

Tatsuha gasped. "No! Never ever! Sex with you is always interesting, and never boring! There's always some interesting piece of the house for you to use as you take me… or the other way around when you let me…" He wrapped his arms around the singer's shoulders, turning his face back towards him.

"Yes, but what about when we run out of parts of the house? Will it get boring then? Are you just going to leave me then for someone younger who can fulfill your adventurous needs in public?" Ryuichi asked, looking up with sad eyes. It was a good thing that they both knew they were joking, but some of it held truth, and reassurances in a relationship were never a bad thing.

"No, we'll just do it in the bed, with all those toys people keep giving us but hardly get used. We'll still be having the best sex ever when we're 80."

"But I'll be even older when you're 80. And I don't think it'll be possible then. All the wrinkled and saggy flesh. Gross! That's just as bad as anyone having sex at 80."

"People do it though! Remember that hospital drama I was watching, and these really old people were still doing it and got an STD? We could do it! And there's plastic surgery to get rid of the wrinkles."

"Eww, that was so nasty, Tats! I don't want to be like that! Besides, would you really want me to get plastic surgery on my dick? I don't know if they'd do it. Or if I'd want them too."

"Sure! If that means we can have sex until we drop dead (in bed), then yeah! The rest of you will probably be mostly plastic by then anyways."

"Ugh… Tatsuha, no way. Not happening. You're so icky. Get away from me." Ryuichi frowned, trying to get Tatsuha's arms off his neck.

The younger man clung on tighter. "Noooo! Ryu, I'm sorry. You don't have to get plastic surgery on your dick. I know! I'll get surgery to turn me into a girl! Then we could keep doing it!"

Ryuichi paled, and then turned green, gagging, and not because Tatsuha was holding on too tightly. "No. Definitely not. Why do you think I'm with you? Because girls are even grosser than this conversation. How the hell did we get to talking about sex when we're 80?!"

"Weeellll… you said I had to keep my hands to myself, then I said how Eiri and Shuichi do it in public, you said you were too old, I said that we'd have sex still when we were 80… and here we are!"

"How could I have forgotten? Tatsuha, you're choking me."

"Sorry." He let go, and moved away, drifting through the water to the middle of the pool. Things were quiet for a moment as Ryuichi sat back and relaxed, letting the warmth sink into his bones.

"Hey, Ryu?"

"Mmhmm." He responded, not opening his eyes, knowing – just _knowing_ – that this was about something stupid from before.

"When I turn 80, will you give me a blow job as a gift? That's probably all I'll want at that age. Plus, it's sex with out the penetration of your wrinkly dick."

Ryuichi cracked open his eyes, really not wanting to respond, but knowing again that Tatsuha was being serious. At least, partly serious.

He sighed. "All right. If I haven't died by natural causes or my own hand by then, that's what you'll get when you're 80."

"Do you really think you'll die before then?"

"I hope so," he murmured, resting back against the rocks again.

"But… then you'll be leaving me behind. I don't want to live without you." Tatsuha came back to his side, looking at him with a truly sad expression.

Ryuichi decided to use a quote as an answer. "'If you should live to be a hundred, I shall live to be a hundred minus a day, so I'll never have to live a day without you.'"

Tatsuha flung himself at his lover. "That was the sweetest thing ever! Aww, I love you too!"

"It's a quote, love, but glad to know it worked."

"A quote? Then who said it first? I should thank them. It wasn't my brother was it?" He leaned back to look up at the relaxed face of his lover.

"No, it wasn't your brother. It was a bear."

"A bear? Kumagoro? I knew he was smart, but wow!"

"No, not Kuma-chan either. You're terrible at guessing Tats."

"Then who?! Tell me!"

Ryuichi sighed again. And people thought _he_ was the childish one. "Winnie the Pooh, if you must know. He said it to Christopher Robin."

"Oh. I always knew that bear was gay."

The singer decided not to explain it, fearing another stupid conversation. He hugged his lover closer, stroking his back with the hand wrapped around him. Tatsuha's fingers were moving around on his side and stomach, nonsense patterns that tickled under the water. It was his way of behaving, he'd get close but not that close. It was also a ploy to get the singer to beg for the touching to move lower.

Ryuichi had his own plans though. He shivered when Tatsuha's fingers brushed the lower part of his belly, sliding his own hand down the monk's spine, clenching his hand over one of his firm ass cheeks. Tatsuha gasped, not having expected his attack to be turned on him. He arched forward, seating himself more firmly into Ryuichi's hand and inadvertently thrusting his hips against Ryuichi's side.

The singer felt the beginnings of his arousal, and raised an eyebrow in pretend surprise. "My, my. Have you been thinking naughty thoughts, Tatsuha? You seem awfully excited for just sitting calmly in the spring with me."

"Bastard…" Tatsuha hissed, straddling his lover's lap as the hand on his ass moved, fingers now circling his opening. The singer's other arm reached up and grasped his hip tightly, keeping him in place.

"But, isn't this what you wanted in the first place, Tatsuha?" Ryuichi frowned at Tatsuha, who seemed to be giving in way to soon, the way his head was thrown back and intelligible sounds left him as Ryuichi now fondled him under the water.

"Yes…" Another hiss, his closed eyes opening slightly, just in time to see the smirk on his lover's face. He wrapped his legs around the singer, so he could freely use both his hands. One grasped Ryuichi tightly, stroking his length, the other gripping his shoulder, pulling him closer for a kiss. Teasing hands stopped for a moment as they lost themselves in the kiss, tongues slipping over one another in their eagerness.

Ryuichi pulled away, pulling on Tatsuha's hips to bring him closer. "You turn into such a whore when I touch you. You talk big, and you think you'll follow through, but you never do. You always end up in my arms, giving yourself over to me."

"Ohhhh… shut up. Just fuck me, without the talk."

"But I thought you liked it this way? Didn't you tell me you liked it when I talked dirty to you while we did it? Or was it that other boy a few months ago after a concert…"

Tatsuha's eyes snapped open, and he ground his hips down against his lover's roughly. "Other _boy_? So now you're into the illegal ones? And cheating on me. Nice."

"You weren't legal when we started this. And no one ever said anything about monogamy." Ryuichi bit Tatsuha's ear, inserting a finger into his ass at the same time, the water acting as their lubricant.

Tatsuha hissed. "Fucking… bastard! That didn't matter to us, did it? And we didn't have to wait long. I thought it was… implied!" He ground out, jerking his hips down onto the twisting finger inside him. "More!"

Ryuichi complied, using two fingers now, teasing, since he probably could have started out with two. "Implied, but not stated…. Doesn't that mean I can be screwing other fans on the side?"

"You promised! You said you loved me, and only me, remember?" The monk grunted, moving against his lover to get more friction built up.

Ryuichi shrugged nonchalantly while marking the younger man's neck. "I could have lied." He could feel that Tatsuha was loose enough now, and leaned back against the rocks, positioning himself before thrusting up and pulling Tatsuha down onto him.

The monk had to bite back the loud cry trying to tear its way out of his throat. A strangled moan still emerged though, as he responded, rolling his hips against the other man's. "No, you couldn't. You wouldn't do that to me, and you don't want any more than what you already have, except maybe more of this."

The singer groaned, letting his lover take over where he had started. "Nggghhhh… gods no, Tats. I wouldn't do that to you, but sparking your jealousy sometimes is interesting."

"That's what I thought." Tatsuha smiled down at him, stroking along his jaw as he leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Ryuichi told him.

"My pleasure." The monk said with a smirk.

-x-

Time passed slowly in the steaming waters, both lovers happy and sated, clinging to each other as they rested in their private pool. Dangerous as it was to fall asleep in the warm water; they were still tempted to close their eyes for 'just a couple minutes'.

Leaves rustled nearby, a footstep on the rocky path behind, a mute whisper, a stifled giggle.

"…Sakuma-san?" An unfamiliar voice called to the rock star. Blue eyes flew open, meeting black, both mirroring their shock. They turned towards the voice, and saw a girl standing there, another a few steps back from her. They glanced quickly at her, not noting anything that was out of the ordinary about her, but wondering none the less… why she was interrupting.

"I'm sorry, Sakuma-san, I know you're on vacation and everything, but I was wondering if you would give us your autograph? We love your music, and never thought we'd see you here." She dug into a small purse hanging from her shoulder, pulling out a paper and pen and holding them out towards Ryuichi.

Weird, but not unusual. And it was the first time he'd been interrupted on his getaway, so he didn't mind too much. He turned closer the girl, Tatsuha sliding off his lap and sitting next to him. "Sure, no problem, it's always nice to meet my fans." The singer took the paper and pen with a dazzling smile, signing his name. "There you are."

"Thanks so much, Sakuma-san!" The girl said, taking her things back and tucking them away carefully. "Oh… by the way…" she turned back to look at her friend. "I know we really shouldn't have… but thanks for the private performance!"

"Private…" Ryuichi started.

"Performance…?" Tatsuha finished for him.

"Yeah!" She turned to her friend again, who held a digital camera out towards the two men, the moment of their nirvana captured in still frame. "Luckily we both had our cameras, I used mine for video."

The men's jaw's dropped, Tatsuha trying to climb out of the pool and get the cameras from them, but Ryuichi held tight around his waist. "Let them go. It's not that bad, love. Although, I must say, next time we make a sex tape, let's make sure we both know about it, ne?"

-x-

The End

-x-


End file.
